Getting Ahead
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: Slash. At what price does fame come? Shawn Michaels learns what it takes to get ahead.


Getting Ahead

Disclaimer: Don't own

I did it to get ahead. I did it to get main event status. I did it to be the man. I did it for the money.

Life, it seems, has a funny way of giving you what you want. You have to get your hands dirty to get somewhere. I learned the hard way that you have to pay for success. Now I'm not so sure what I paid was worth it.

It all started in 1991. I was teaming with Marty Jannety as one half of the Midnight Rockers. We were cocky, we were brash, and we both wanted to be on top. That's what got up into deep trouble. Marty and I started to drift apart. Both of us wanted success. We wanted fame. We wanted the world. The problem was both of us thought that the other was holding them down. We split on bad terms. I got angry at him for something he said. As I look back on it, for the life of me I can't remember what he had said! So angry, I through him through a window. Yeah, I know. I overreacted just a tad. That's when the trouble began.

I needed pull in the company to get what I wanted. The only way I could do that quickly, would be whoring myself to the big stars. Guys like Hulk Hogan, Randy Savage, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, and of course, Bret "Hitman" Hart. Bret. The stories I could tell.

My relationship with Bret started out like the usual locker room encounter. I pleased Bret so much, that we started to see each other regularly. I can't tell you exactly when it happend, but I fell madly in love with the "Excelence of Execution". I moved in with him and I was happy. So damn happy. I was shattered when Bret broke it off. He'd led me to believe he was in love too. He wasn't. I was alone and broken hearted.

I was passed from man to man until I ended up with the Clique. You may be under the impression that I was an equal member of this backstage faction. Let me set you straight. I was their play thing. I was their toy. When the got angry, I was their punching bag. They were angry alot. When in the locker room or away from fans' eyes, I was not allowed clothes. I had to kneel at Kevin Nash's, Scott Hall's, or Hunter Hearst Helmsly's feet at all times. You may notice I didn't mention Sean Waltman. That would be because he was the other Clique Whore. At least he wasn't beaten all the time like I was. I thank God that he didn't have to go through that too.

I was relieved when Scott and Kevin left for WCW. Unfortunatly, Sean left not long after that and they used him pretty badly. I was left alone with Hunter. He was rough but he didn't beat me. He protect me from the others for the sole reason that I made a better fuck when I felt safe. He started lending me out to Mark Calloway. Mark was worse that Kevin when we had sex. His wide array of toys scared and hurt me. I was completely petrified when I was near him. Like Hunter, he was very rough and often left me bleeding. It was around this time that I hurt my back.

The injury had nothing to do with the ring, and everything to do with Mark and Hunter. I did something to anger them and they took turns beating me to a bloody pulp. I don't even remember what I hit but I was thrown into something and heard a crunch. The doctors told me that I had herniated a couple disks in my spine and one was completely crushed. This gave me my escape from Mark and Hunter.

I went off and had surgery. In the beinging of 1999, my surgeon fused my L4 and L5 vertebrae and made more space between the L5 and S1. They took out a piece of my hip to put between the L4 and L5. I now have a metal plate in my back to hold all of that together.

I was in alot of pain for most of the time I was gone from the WWE. When I was finally able to come back 4 years later, I was immediatly propositioned by Hunter again. I tried it and when I realized that Hunter had not changed, I ran. He kept pursuing me until Vince McMahon, the boss himself took me into his protection. Not without price however.

Now here I am, laying here on Vince's couch. My head is on his lap and he's running his hands through my hair. He's gentle, and he takes care of me. I do not love him. I hate being reduced to this. Whoring for the boss to make my way. Of course he says I can leave any time. Bullshit of course. I leave and his protection is gone. Hunter would be after me in an instant. So I stay, for my safety and my health. At least here, I am taken care of. This is my punishment.

I am Shawn Michaels, and this is the price of getting ahead.

THE END!


End file.
